Fractured Family
by Loony-1995
Summary: Percy comes home with news he believes is good, but ends up splitting the family in two. Am now doing more chapters Rated T for bad language.
1. Good News Turns Bad

Everyone was seated around a blazing fire in the Burrow's living room. They were waiting for someone.

'Where is that boy?' broke the awkward silence.

'He'll be home in a minute mum.' Ron stopped his daydreaming to answer his mother's question. He stared around the tatty room; Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, and were all there, nearly the complete bunch of Weasels.

Percy's hand on the old grandfather clock changed from "Work" to "Travelling", and in a matter of seconds a snap was heard. A proud looking Percy strolled in though the door.

'The smart arse is home!' declared Fred and George in unison; they disliked their brother greatly.

'Shut up you two. I have news,' snapped Percy, Ron looked towards him and smiled, Percy was one of his favourite brothers.

Percy had always been there for him: he hadn't gone off to Romania; he hadn't gone to live in London; he had never turned his favourite teddy bear into a spider or charmed a bludger to chase him round the garden for hours; and he hadn't taken all of his mother's attention away.

'I am the minster's newest Junior Assistant,' he proudly announced, isn't it great?' Percy beamed, he looked on cloud nine, until someone burst his bubble.

'No it is not,' spoke Ron's father, 'you know it is not because of your hard work, but because of your families links with Dumbeldore. The minister is just using you to get to him, face it Percy.' Arthur looked up towards his son and frowned. Percy looked towards Molly, she nodded her head.

'You must understand Percy that we are proud of you but...' for once in her life she wasn't allowed to finish

'No! No dad, it is because of my talents, I work hard and have a good reputation. Unlike some people,' Percy shot a disgraced look towards Arthur, Fred and George. They noticed.

'What?' Fred - or whatever one it was - looked offended

'We have an amazing reputation, for your knowledge.' Percy turned sharply towards them; they were in for a lecture, unless they could stop him. Which seemed unlikely!

'What _good_ reputation! Oh yeah, because you two are model pupils. Have amazing grades, three O.W.L.S between the both of you, how exceptional? Always working hard and are never ever bad; you never hurt people's feelings by taking the mickey out of them. Oh and I nearly forgot, you are constantly looking out for Ron, here, aren't you? Oh you would never hurt him. You would never dream of charming a bludger to chase him around the garden for hours. Oh no! Absolutely not! Wouldn't even think of transforming his beloved teddy bear in to a spider, scaring him for life. Not under any circumstance!' Percy's voice got louder and more sarcastic towards the end of his speech. Both the twins didn't even look a little bit crestfallen, in fact they looked arrogant at their "achievements".

His face was now an angry red colour and he wasn't finished. He had Arthur to deal with.

'Oh and you. You've got such a great job, haven't you? You haven't been promoted since you started, you don't earn enough money to keep this family afloat.' Percy raised his arms and looked around the room they were in. 'This place is worthless, shoddy and second hand. We have never had a new pair of robes, always second-hand or hand-me-downs. Always. Our books, quills, school equipment, shoes, clothing second-hand. I came to the ministry and our family was a laughing stock. You have a shit job and always put muggles before us.' Percy was about to continue but Molly was not having her family and husband insulated anymore.

'HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH HORRID THINGS ABOUT THIS FAMILY AND ARTHUR?' Molly was not going to stop there, Percy was in for a shouting at. But it seemed he didn't care he raised his head high ready for the bashing. 'YOU JUST PRANCE AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE, IT IS ALWAYS WORK, WORK, WORK, WITH YOU. ME AND YOUR FATHER TRY OUR HARDEST TO LOOK AFTER THIS FAMILY. IT IS HARD YOU KNOW! WITH SEVEN CHILDREN AND WE HAVE TAKEN HARRY AND HERMIONE IN AS OUR OWN" Molly took a breath but this was enough time for Percy to take over.

'OH, THE BOY-WHO-BLOODY-WELL-LIVED, YOU HAVE TAKEN THAT BOY IN AS YOU'RE OWN, BUT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ONE OF YOUR REAL SONS. RON! EVERY TIME I GOT A LETTER IT WAS "OH, IS HARRY OKAY?" NEVER "IS RON OKAY?" NEVER!' Molly's face flashed with embarrassment, but only for a second. Percy charged on. 'THAT POTTER CHILD IS UNSTABLE AND A RISK TO THIS FAMILY. HE IS A LIAR AND THE WHOLE MINISTRY KNOWS HE IS JUST A LITTLE LIAR, LOOKING FOR ATTENTION. AND YOU TWO STUPID IDIOTS HAVE GIVEN IT TO HIM.' He pointed towards his parents; he shouldn't have said those last lines.

Arthur is normally a calm man, but Percy had just pushed it. Molly looked on the verge of tears; she couldn't take shouting at one of her sons, in such a horrid way. And have him shout mean things back.

'GET OUT! YOU HEARD ME! GET OUT!' Arthur's face showed that it was not joking he meant it.

This was when Ron decided this had gone too far, he was not having his favourite brother shouted at, then being told to get out. If Percy went then so did he.

'No, no. Percy is not leaving.' All heads turned to this confident, calm voice.

'Yes he is Ron!' His father glared at him, he was being undermined by his youngest son. It was Ron's turn to lecture his family.

'I'm fed up of you!' he pointed towards his father, 'you.' towards his mother, 'you two' towards the twins and lastly towards Ginny.  
'All you ever do is forget about me. Ignore me, pretend you're not related to me. Percy was the only one who ever remembered me, didn't tease me, and hugged me when I was on the verge of tears _and_ who listened to me. Maybe I do disagree with a few of his points, but on the whole I think he has everything correct.' Everyone looked shocked to see Ron agreeing with Percy. A single tear fell from Molly's left eye.

'We are a disgrace to pure-bloods, have a shitty looking house, Arthur has the most pointless and worst paid job in the ministry, even the cleaners get more than him,' Arthur looked appalled that his son had offended his job, but mostly he was upset that he didn't even call him "dad"! 'We never have anything valuable, we don't even own anything new. Fred and George just hurt everyone and are a disgrace to Weasleys and that is a hard job to do.'

Everyone was stunned that Ron was implying the Weasleys were the bottom of society, worse than Death Eaters. 'Oh and you know, I agree with Percy on another point, Potter is a big-headed attention seeker. I hate him, I always have.' Ron finished, he looked proud. No one could believe their ears. Ron hated Harry; he wasn't lying; his face and words told the whole truth. 'Percy...we are leaving these blood-traitors,' Ron looked towards another favourite brother of his, Bill.

'Coming?' Bill though on this; disappoint Ron and Percy and stay and comfort his parents or leave his mother crying and family in tatters by leaving with Percy and Ron.

Bill nodded slowly. He loved Ron the most and couldn't just abandon him now. With a flick of a wrist, all Percy's, Ron's and Bill's few cheap belongings were in three trunks.

Crack! Gone.

Molly burst into tears. Ginny, Fred and George ran to comfort her. Arthur just sat there; he had lost three sons in a matter of minutes.

What would he do now?


	2. Time for Thought

Ron didn't know where his large feet had touched down. One minute he was sitting quietly in the Burrow, next he was fighting his family, then he had grabbed Percy's arm. Ron opened his crystal blue eyes, what a beautiful place!

A quaint little cottage stood on a grassy cliff, which looked out onto a clear-blue sea. The white horses were gently crashing against grey boulders below.

The sun was just starting to hide away from the world. The sky was now painted fiery oranges and passionate reds, the colours that reminded Ron of his eldest brothers.

When Ron came out of his daze he saw both brothers had walked towards a quaint little cottage. Slytherin green ivy had crawled its way around the red door frame, the brick work was a tad faded but it gave the cottage a loved look and the roof wasn't tiled but thatched, giving off a medieval look. Ron didn't mind that it looked old or that it looked a bit loved; it was stunning and grand.

But whose place was this?

'Come on. You wanna get the sea view right?' laughed Bill, he seemed so happy even in light of what had just happened a few seconds ago. He sounded free.

The trunks were levitated to the door step.

'Now, would like to do the honours, my tall brother?' Percy asked, holding out a shiny silver key to Ron.

'Wait, whose house is this?' Questioned Ron. Both Bill and Percy laughed, Ron didn't see the joke.

'Ours, you plonker,' laughed Percy, Ron started to wonder if he was a bit slow. Still seeing Ron confused face, Bill decided to elaborate.

'Percy knew a promotion could be coming his way, and being the smart arse that he is knew Molly and Arthur wouldn't like it one bit.' Ron mentally noticed that Bill wasn't calling them "Mum and Dad" any more, instead he called them by their first names. 'So he confided in me and we brought this place, with the help of Charlie, of course,' So Charlie was on their side too. Good. Ron loved Charlie to pieces.

'Oh, I understand now. Thanks.'

'No need to thank me. Now open this god damn door before I kick it down,' Ron chuckled and took the key from Percy's hand. Slowly he turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door.

Beautiful.

To the left of Ron was a cosy, but not cramped, living room. Two cream sofas were placed on the two longer walls and on the shortest wall was a neat little fireplace. Also a glass coffee table was at the centre of the room.

On Ron's right there was a corridor, leading to a kitchen, just the right size for the four brothers who would eventually be living here, and a narrow set of stairs leading up.

'Right, lead upwards Ron.' There is just one problem with Ron living in a cottage, the upstairs ceiling are low. Percy and Bill would try and hold back there laugh every time Ron banged his head on a door frame. They were lucky, in a sense, to not be tall for they were the right height or just under the right height, to walk around comfortably upstairs.

Upstairs where five rooms and a tiny toilet. A small bathroom equipped with a small bath, shower and sink, but that didn't matter they would never spend that much time in there anyway. The four bedrooms were single rooms; each had a wardrobe, bed-side cabinet and a bed.

Percy and Bill chose bedrooms either end of the short corridor and Ron chose a bedroom, which overlooked the sea and looked into a mysterious forest. As Charlie wasn't there to chose a room, he got the smallest room. That night the Ron, Percy and Bill sat down with a cup of coca and just, talked about stuff. About school, friends, work and countless other things; they hadn't talked this well in years. Maybe something good would become of this break-up, but deep down each brother knew that hard times would come ahead.

_**Back at the Burrow**_

Molly cried herself to sleep that night. She had lost three sons and with a heavy broken heart she knew that Charlie would join them, for his loyalty to them was much stronger than it was to her and Arthur. What would happen next? What would everyone else say and think? Would Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron wish to take things further?

Arthur tried to comfort his wife that night, but he knew it was useless. What could he do? She had lost three sons, so had he; but Arthur knew that she was more emotionally attached to them and he had never really gotten on well with Ron so even though he didn't like to admit it. To him he had only lost two sons that night, Charlie would make it three.

Ginny slept fine that night, she had never really gotten on well with the oldest three brothers, there was too much of an age gap for her. She also thought that her own age and Ron's were two close, so she didn't get on at the best of times with him. Her favourite brothers were the twins and they definitely weren't going anywhere.

The twins didn't know what to think. They hadn't really ever bonded with the eldest siblings; they still disliked them for what they had done to Ron, therefore they didn't really care that they had left, they probably wouldn't have noticed if they had done it quietly. But Ron was the one keeping them awake, he had silently forgiven them, for that they loved him greatly. He would always listen, but would never tell a soul he had. He would listen to them even after they had ignored him or laughed at him. It had hurt them so much when he had spoken in such a harsh tone to them. Now they didn't know whether they should try and speak to him, or push him away from them completely, as he had insulted their family. The twins were stuck.


	3. Books & A Slytherin

The summer holidays flew past Ron.  
One day he was learning to surf on the sandy beach near their cottage, staying up late with his brothers laughing so much he was crying, playing Quidditch for whole days and laying in green grass listening to his brothers yap on or music. But all of a sudden a letter arrived.

It had the books they would need for next year.

'What's up Ron?' asked Charlie, he had managed to get the end of the holidays off, Ron mouth had dropped open.

'I've gotta go back to school...next week?' Ron said slowly. These holidays had been the best he had ever had and he hadn't spent one second with Hermione or Harry. What had they done this summer? They used to come to the Burrow?

'Oh Merlin. That is your book list right?' asked Percy, Ron nodded. 'Well we best head to Diagon Alley to get you some stuff.'

'We haven't got...' Ron started but Percy had already foreseen the rest of Ron's question.

'Do not worry we can get your school stuff. And do you know what? I think we will get you _new_ things!'

'Yeah, we aren't exactly Weasleys any more are we? So why should we have to dress like poor people?' agreed Bill, Charlie nodded his head.

Ron had never thought of it in that way before; what was he, if he wasn't a Weasley?

'Ron? You okay?' asked Charlie. Normally Ron would have said nothing but he decided to tell.

'What am I if I'm not a "Weasley" anymore? That's what I have been all my life. The bright orange hair, big family and second hand stuff, defending my name, being a proud Weasley and Gryffindor. Does this mean I'm not a Gryffindor anymore? Am I just Ron now? No second name, just Ron,' he sounded so lost and confused.

The three others just stood there; these questions had never come to their heads before, but Ron was right, what were they now?

'Erm...to tell you the truth Ron." Percy said nervously, Ron looked straight at him. 'I really do not know." Percy sat deflated in the nearest chair. Ron moved his bright blue eyes over to Bill, he just shook his head.

'I'll tell you what we are. We are...erm...brothers! We don't need Molly or Arthur Weasley anymore. We can start a new page, own reputation and we can be ourselves!' declared Charlie, as he confidently rose out of his chair.

'Yeah, we have never fitted in with the rest, so why should we change ourselves to be like them?' piped up Bill, Percy nodded cockily.

Ron didn't know what to think, one minute they were talking about school stuff and the next about leaving the family.

Ron nodded in agreement.

Percy put his right hand out, Bill chuckled and placed his hand on top, Charlie did the same. Ron dragged his tall frame out of the little wooden chair and put his on top. They were a team together.

Hmm...we can't do this properly without a name?" said Bill.

'What like a new second name, or just a team name?' asked Percy, was this family really tearing in two?

'Nah, just like a team name,'

'How about...' laughed Ron

'What?'

'Oh don't worry! You wouldn't understand,' Ron's laughter filled the cottage.

Percy just looked at Bill and Charlie; they just shook their heads, they had no clue what Ron was laughing at.

'That was the best shopping trip I have ever had...and I hate shopping,' Charlie threw his muscular body down into the nearest chair.

Ron laughed 'For once I got new stuff.' Ron proudly raised his bags out.

Percy and Bill mocking clapped.

'Thank you, thank you. You're far too kind.' Ron blew mocking kisses to his brothers.

'Go and put your new stuff upstairs. Charlie, Bill you are going to help me make dinner.' ordered Percy.

'Yes mum!' Mockingly replied the three males.

Ron dumped his bags down onto the green carpet floor of his bedroom.

Today had been so weird. For the first time in his life he had been able to buy something new for himself, not second hand or third hand but new.

He walked over to his bedside cabinet and got out a book. Ron had had this since...well, forever. As long as he could remember he had had this book, his Uncle Draco had given it to him, before he had been thrown out the Weasley clan. Just because he was a Slytherin and a werewolf; he had never been known as a Weasley at school but as Draco Smith, a very common second name, his parents were ashamed as him and as soon as he was 16 threw him aside. Luckily Draco had rich friends and soon like them, had become incredibly rich and powerful. He lived on a huge acre estate, in a grand mansion. Ron had thought his house rather pointless as it was only him and his servants that lived there.

Ron missed Uncle Draco, he recalled the first time he had met Uncle D. It was at Arthur Weasley's mother funeral nearly six years ago, Uncle Draco was nearly killed where he sat but the wizard priest said that it was his mother's funeral and he should be left alone. Ron had gone for a walk, he was only eight, but no one would notice him missing, no one ever did, and he had bumped into a tall, broad shouldered man weeping. Conversation had begun and it did not stop until Uncle D had noticed it getting dark, they swapped owl addresses and Ron promised to owl him whenever he could. Ron had kept that promise to this very day.

The leather was bright green and had a snake on it. The snake was special. It had been charmed so that it would act as a guard snake; only when Ron fingers touched it would it allow the book to be opened.

Ron put all his thoughts and feelings in this book. He never thought of it as a diary, he; he also kept drawings in this book of all the amazing creatures he had seen in the Burrow's forest.

Ron quickly scribbled everything that he had done today, and then realized something.

He hadn't explored the forest near the cottage yet, maybe he should check it out tonight.

Ron had waited until night had come...and his brothers were in bed for if they knew he was going into a murky forest at might, Merlin they would have murdered him!

He crept downstairs, put on his coat and shoes and wondered out in the darkness.

Ron didn't know why he had decided to go wandering around a creepy forest at night, but he had. He had brought his green book and a quill, just in case he saw anything good.

The night was cold but not to Ron; he wondered deeper and deeper into the forest; it enabled him to forget what had happened over the last few weeks, he could forget about fighting and going back to Hogwarts. But something snapped him out of his happy trance.

SNAP

Ron span on the spot and turned to where he had heard the twig snap...Merlin he was dead!


	4. Off To Hogwarts

A large black figure loomed over him, the full moon appearing just over its shoulder, the creature's mighty claws pushed Ron to the floor. The wolf's muzzle was now just inches away from his neck, its paws holding him down.

Suddenly the wolf howled in pain and jumped off Ron, turning around to face with its attacker... but quickly regretted snarling.

Ron quickly leapt up; he saw five bright white unicorns glaring at it.

That wolf didn't last 3 seconds; it was pierced with five sharp horns. Ron blacked out on to the muddy forest floor.

'RON!' Ron bolted upright, wide awake and alert; someone was yelling in his ear.

'WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? WALKING AROUND A CREEPY FOREST WHEN IT'S A FULL MOON! IS THERE A BRAIN IN THERE, OR IS IT JUST SPACE!' Bellowed Charlie. He was nearly as bad as Molly Weasley!

Suddenly Ron was pulled into a tight bear hug.

'I was so worried. Don't you dare do that to me ever again' Tears fell down Charlie's face. Ron never realised he meant that much to him.

'Now how about we get some food?' smiled Charlie, his eyes still glistening with worry.

In the next ten minutes, Ron was shouted at by both Percy and Bill, but like Charlie after they gave him tight hugs and Percy burst into tears.

'Hogwarts tomorrow, eh?' Sniffed Percy

'To-tomorrow?' Stuttered Ron. He would have to see Fred, George and Ginny again. Also he would have to speak to Harry and Hermione, who most likely knew from Molly.

'Yeah _big _shock. You packed yet?' asked Charlie. Ron just looked at him.

'Well don't worry, we'll help you tonight. Sadly I won't be able to see you off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, Romania calls.' Sighed Charlie, no matter how much he loved dragons he didn't want to leave his brothers.

'That's fine.' Ron smiled but it didn't hide his disappointment and sadness that Charlie was leaving.

That night flew by. Ron managed to go to bed at one; packing with those brothers took Ron longer than it did when it was only him.

Ron stood nervously outside the cottage; they were going to disapparate to a quite spot outside the train station, so that they wouldn't be seen by Muggles.

'Ready?' questioned Bill, he felt so sorry for Ron.  
"_Poor boy...or should I say man?" _Though Bill as he looked at his youngest brother.

Over the summer holidays at the cottage, Ron had grown up. He was now very muscular and had somehow gotten taller. Ron didn't look fifteen at all, he looked seventeen or eighteen; he was going to get some female attention this year.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' smiled Ron shyly.

Ron linked arms with Bill. Percy went first, Ron and Bill followed shortly after.

Even though he had apparated before; it was like he had never done it before. He supposed it was because of last time he had been focusing on the fight he had just had with his parents and not on their mode of transport.

Luckily, Bill caught Ron; his landing wasn't exactly perfect.

Both Percy and Bill chuckled; Ron looked like a newborn foal who was just learning to walk.

'Come on.' Smiled Percy.

Getting to platform 9 ¾ wasn't difficult, but it did get awkward when smoke cleared and the three brothers realised they were standing next to Molly Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.


	5. Friends?

Ron just stood there trying to ignore the people next to him; he hadn't seen his "family" in months, and to tell the truth he really didn't care. He had had the best months of his life, and those perfect months had had no contact with his "family".

'Let's move over there. I don't like it here.' Announced Bill. They went to move a few steps away when someone from the "family" spoke.  
'Please, don't be like that. It's tearing us apart and that's something I don't want. You are my sons and I love you. How about we talk about it...yeah?' Spoke Molly, her voice sounded weak, not like it had done before they had left. The brothers stood silent for a second, not knowing what to say back.  
'Well, you should have thought about that _before _you chucked us out. We don't care for you blood-traitors, you are nothing to us. Personally, I think it's great not having you around; I have new robes,' Ron span around so that his robes twirled with him. 'And new school things. My life is great at the moment, so would go away. Your worthlessness is having a bad effect on me!' Shot back Ron; Molly started to cry; people looked round.  
'I'm your mother, how could you say such heartless things?' Sobbed Molly.  
'No you're not! You never looked after me; I had to feed myself when I was a little! You missed all my birthdays as well, only Bill, Charlie and Percy looked after me! Don't you dare interrupt me!' Fred and George had opened their mouths to say something. 'When Fred and George used to hurt and scare me, you did nothing! You dare try and contact me and I _will_ personally make your life a living hell!' Yelled Ron. Everyone stared; the Weasley had split in two.  
'Woo!' A Slytherin had cheered for Ron. The three brothers held their heads up high and paced off to a clearer spot.  
'Merlin! Go Ron!' Bill whispered as they walked off; he was shocked; he couldn't believe Ron had actually just said that. Yeah, he thought it but didn't have the balls to say it to their faces, especially in front of everyone looking.  
'Well, someone had to say it...but I didn't want Harry and Hermione to be there. They probably thought I meant them too, they probably think that I hate them too...well that is true for Harry,' Percy smiled, 'so I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts with no friends! Fun!' Finished Ron sarcastically.  
'Oh Ron. I don't think it will be that bad.' Smiled Percy; he didn't even believe his words.  
'You are a rubbish actor Percy, stick to your day job.' Smiled Ron.

Crowds of pupils started to move towards the train; it was time to go!  
'Hey, Ron.' Said Bill seeing Ron's face drop. 'I'm sure it won't be that bad and anyways you're gonna spend Christmas with us. Oh, and we took the liberty of changing your second name.' This made Ron smile; he was now apart from his so called "family". 'Hope you like it. It's...King.' Smiled Bill.  
'Do you like it?' Grinned Percy; what if they had chosen a name Ron didn't like.  
'Love it! Thanks.' He hugged the two elder boys, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
'It's not official, but we explained to Dumbeldore and it is now "King" in all matters to do with school.' Beamed Bill delighted that Ron was happy with it. 'We've put in a request to change our second name legally with the Ministry, so with a bit of luck it will be accepted.'  
'Byeeee.' Waved Ron as he dragged his trunk onto the blood-red train.

'Merlin, I feel sorry for him Percy. He won't have made himself very popular saying that to Molly.' Sighed Bill to Percy, who was nearly crying; his little brother was all grown up.  
'Same, just hopes he gets a compartment and doesn't have to share with that lot.' Percy replied.

**On the train **

Ron had got in the doors just in time; they banged shut behind him, now all he had to do was find a compartment, preferably empty.  
Unfortunately for Ron, there were no empty compartments in sight. Well he had been one of the last on, so what could he expect. However there was one compartment that had only three people in, he wonder if those three would still like him. It was worth a try. He knocked nervously...

'Err, who it be ok if I sat in here? There aren't any empty ones left.' Ron smiled nervously. The three girls looked to each other; they had heard what Ron had said. Yes it was harsh but what if the other things he said were true, then Molly deserved it. He had been nice to them in the past and he had stuck up for them before, so why not?  
'Yeah course!' Smiled Lavender.  
'It would be nice to hear what you got up to in the holidays.' Grinned Pavarti, her inner gossip kicking in. Ron, thankful for the girls hospitably, put his trunk up and sat next to Lavender.  
'Well firstly...how have you girls been?' Ron wanted to delay speaking about his family situation for as long as possible, but he knew he would have to speak about them sometime.

The girls, pleased that someone wanted to talk about them, chatted away for what seemed like hours; Ron didn't mind a bit they were taking up time nicely.  
'So...what did you do?' Padma beamed.  
'Well, it's a bit of a long story.' The girls looked sad; they thought he wasn't going to tell them. 'But I trust you girls, so...' Ron explained everything, from the first fight to sitting here on the train, he even included the bit about being saved by the unicorns; he hadn't even told his brothers that, he would have to owl that bit to them later.

'Oh my Merlin! You poor soul, let Lav give you a hug!' She stood up and beckoned Ron to the same; Ron didn't mind giving her a hug, he didn't even care when she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she was a nice friendly girl, but at that exact moment Seamus was standing at the door.  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING MY LAVENDER?' Yelled Seamus; he had thought Ron had kissed her. Heads shot out of compartment doors, hoping a fight would go on.  
'I didn't. I gave her a hug, that's all. I would never touch anyone's girlfriend. And anyway she isn't yours; she is a lovely human being she can't belong to anyone!' Lavender blushed; Ron had called her lovely and she was silently proud that someone had defended her.  
'SHE'S MY GIRL. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Seamus hadn't listened to what Ron had said.  
'Merlin! Will you stop calling her "yours"? You can't own Lav, she's her own person.' Ron's voice raised but he didn't want to shout, Hogwarts was going to be lonely - even if he did have Lavender, Padma and Pavarti, but they weren't his dorm mates - and Ron didn't want to lose any more friends than he was sure he already had. 'Just calm it Sea.'  
'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU JUST WANNA GET WITH LAV 'COZ YOU THINK SHE'S AN EASY STUPID TARGET BUT SHE'S MINE.' Ron lost it, how dare someone say something like to his friend?  
Ron ran towards Seamus and pinned him up against the corridor's wall.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY NASTY THINGS 'BOUT LAV! SHE IS ONE OF THE NICEST PEOPLE YOU COULD EVER HAVE THE FORTUNE TO MEET! NOW SAY SORRY, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!' Seamus whimpered he hadn't realised Ron was so strong, and if he had he certainly wouldn't have started this fight.  
'Sor-ry.' Seamus whispered.  
'SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!' Blasted back Ron in Seamus' face, he had definitely lost this friend; this probably meant he had lost Dean as well.  
'Sorry Lavender,' shouted Seamus as loud as he could, seeing as his throat was pinned up against a wall.  
'Better.' Ron dropped Seamus, his body dropped to the ground like a rag doll. 'Now you guys better get back to your compartments, someone probably hear me shout. I don't wanna get you guys in trouble.' He said calmly to the crowd which had formed around him and Seamus.

He went back into the compartment, where the three girls were still standing shocked.  
'Sorry Lav, I just lost it.' He smiled sadly at her; he could have just lost her Seamus.  
'Oh Ron!' She wrapped her arms tightly around him, she didn't mind at all. 'Don't worry at all. You defended me and I'm very grateful. I was going to dump Seamus anyway; you just did it for me.' Laughed Lavender, Padma and Pavarti looked to each other and smiled knowingly.  
'Oh and Padma.' Spoke up Ron, now that they had reached Hogwarts and were just about to go their different ways, 'I still owe you a dance.' Ron winked at her.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all!


	6. Flirting & A Friend

'Ron, Ron!' Waved Lavender, beaming towards him.  
'Come and sit with us.' Finished off Pavarti.

At that exact moment Seamus and Dean had walked in. Ron turned to them and gave them the cockiest arrogant smug smile he could, before swaggering confidently over to the girls beaming up to him.  
The girls, who had realised what he was doing, hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheeks.  
'Girls, Girls there is enough Ronald to go around.' A cocky smile, that even Draco Malfoy would be proud of, came across Ron's face.  
The rest of the fest was quite fun for Ron and the two girls. They spent their time making Seamus and many other boys jealous of Ron. The two girls fed him food, giggled at his jokes, kissed him repeatedly on the cheek and flirted with him in any ways they could. The fest passed to fast and soon they had been told to go back to their houses and to get some sleep. This is when Ron realised he could have to pay for his self-confidence at the feast. Pavarti and Lavender wished him luck and gave him a good night hug.

Ron made his way up to his dorm room. He was shitting himself; Seamus certainly didn't like him, this meant that Dean didn't and Harry wasn't going to like him either. The only person in his dorm who might actually like him was Neville, but Ron highly doubted that Neville would speak to him since his Grandmother was friends with Molly and Neville probably wouldn't dare speak to him, now that the others weren't. Ron cautiously pushed open the door.

Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry were happily chatting away until Ron came in. An awkward silence hung in the room. Someone had pushed Ron's bed into a corner, away from the rest of them.  
'Thanks. Really kind.' Spat Ron sarcastically, he didn't want to spend a minute in there longer than he had too.  
'Humph, at least I don't steal people's girlfriends.' Seamus muttered loudly under his breath, he hoped Ron would hear. Seamus thought that Ron wouldn't dare attack him again since Harry, Dean and Neville had spoken to him before saying that they were on his side.  
'At least I can get girls.' Laughed Ron nastily, he was just provoking Seamus. He knew Seamus wasn't patient and was going to use it against him.  
And with that last comment Ron left the boys and strolled down to the Common room, his journal in hand.

No one in the Common Room spoke to Ron, they just blanked him. Ron didn't mind this one bit, it gave him time to write and draw in peace. Around an hour later, the common room was empty, all except for Ron, drawing creatures in his journal, and Hermione, who Ron thought was most probably reading some book. Ron didn't know whether he should try and speak to her, but it seem someone or something had the same idea.

Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's side and curled up on Ron's lap. Hermione at first didn't realised Crookshanks had left her but when she went to stroke him she realised. Hermione looked up to see something she thought she would never ever see.

Ron was sat quietly was Crookshanks curled up on his lap purring contently; Ron was gently scratching him behind his right ear, this was Crookshanks favourite place to be stroked.

'Erm, that's my cat.' Hermione said gently. She had heard what Ron had done to Seamus and didn't know if he would hit out at her.  
'Oh, I know 'Mione. Here you. Bye Crook.' Smiled Ron, he placed the ginger fur ball next to Hermione, then sat back down and carried on drawing.  
Hermione was totally baffled by Ron's behaviour; he had sat peacefully with Crookshanks, stroked him, called her "'Mione" and had been really nice to her. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

'Err, what are you doing there?' Asked Hermione awkwardly, trying to start up a conversation.  
'Just drawing.' Answered Ron, he didn't look up once.  
'May I ask what?' Hermione could never remember him drawing, well she never did pay attention to what he did in the Common room, unless it was homework.  
'You.' Ron looked up at her and gave him one of him special cheeky smiles.  
'Oh...Can I see?' Hermione blushed, someone was drawing her.  
'Well, ok. But I haven't finished and it isn't as good as I normally draw, I'm better at drawing creatures.' Ron walked over to her, with his drawing in hand, and showed it to her.  
Hermione was silent for a bit until...  
'Oh Merlin! It's beautiful Ron.'

Ron's drawing of her looked so life like, so real; she found it hard to believe that it was a drawing not a photograph.  
'Here take it.' Ron placed it in front of her, he turned to go to bed; knowing that probably the rest of his dorm "mates" were asleep.  
Hermione ran in front of him and hugged him tightly. Ron didn't hesitate he gripped her hard back; Hermione was his friend again.  
'I'm sorry for ignoring you.' Drops of sadness started to fall from her eyes.  
'Shh, sh...' Ron's voice was calm and soothing. 'Now there is no point crying over spilt potion. It wasn't your fault and how could you have ignored me? You haven't had a chance.'

Ron sat Hermione down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm nearest to her around her. Crookshanks unhappy that there was no attention on him, crept back up the girls' stairs. After they had talked about what they had done in the holidays and about Ron's fight with his family, Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms.


	7. Percy: the Barer of Bad News?

Hermione woke in the morning alone but Ron's drawing of her was on the nearest table. She turned it over.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Hope we can still be friends.  
Sorry I left early, thought it would be best if I had a shower and got dressed before the rest of my dorm mates woke up. See you at breakfast._

_Love Ron x_

Hermione smiled, of course she would be friends with Ron; she had never truly fallen out with him.

Ron had woken up at three, just to make sure he avoided his dorm "mates", he may have been annoyed with them but he tiptoed around the room, to evade making any noise which could wake them.  
He had been one of the first in the Great Hall for breakfast; it was just him and Professor Dumbledore.  
'Ah hello, Ron. I got your brothers' letter about your surname change; it had all been taken care of. So may I inquire as to why you are up so early?' Dumbledore asked gently.  
Ron explained the full story from the fight with his parents about Percy's new job, the fight with Seamus and finally to making up with Hermione.  
'Ah, it seems you have had a bad start to this school year, but it is nice to know that you do have some friends. But I ask you please try and keep the fights to a minimum, you are a prefect you should be setting a good example.' Dumbledore finished, the hall had started to fill up and Hermione had just come in.  
Ron had forgotten about being a prefect and he knew that when his dorm "mates" found out, their attitude towards him wouldn't change.  
'Ron!' Hermione called, when she had seen Professor Dumbledore walk up towards the professors' table, Ron span round and made his way to where she was sitting.

Conversation between the two teenagers flowed well. Lavender, Padma and Pavarti arrived, said hello but hadn't tried to get into Ron and Hermione's talk, they knew when to leave two people alone. Hermione and Ron knew they shouldn't ignore them so started to talk to the three girls, Ron had just told a joke, which had set the four girls into hysterics, when Harry, Seamus and Dean entered...

'I thought you were on our side Hermione.' Yelled Harry, when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting close to each other.  
'Err..' She had started, but the words just didn't come to her. Luckily, Ron noticed this and spoke back at Harry, saving her the hassle.  
'Hermione can talk to whoever she pleases.' Ron said back, he sounded calm.  
'He wasn't talking to you! You, you, girlfriend stealer.' Shouted Seamus; in his mind Ron was the reason they had split, and was still furiously angry.  
Everyone in the hall had stopped eating, all hoping that another fight would break out. But Ron wanted to keep his badge so would be extremely patient will those boys. It was Lavender's turn to turn on the three boys who had entered.  
'Ron didn't "steal" me; I was going to get rid of you anyway. You are a selfish, dumb-ass twat and you can't kiss to save your life.' Spat back Lavender; Ron had become a very close friend of hers and was not going to have him insulted. Seamus went a fiery red colour, embarrassed that she had offended his kissing skills and quite annoyed that she had shouted it out in front of everyone; his pride had just taken a massive blow.  
'Oh, a likely story! You're just trying to save Ron's skin, just 'coz he can't do it himself. He's a coward, who can only get a girlfriend by stealing someone else's.' Snapped back Seamus, he knew he would have to do a lot to get his pride back, and offending Ron made him feel a bit better.  
'Ron is a very heroic muscular man. And at least he is man unlike you! You are just a scrawny pathetic diminutive boy.' Spat back Padma, like Lavender, she wasn't going to have him insulted and had decided it was her turn to defend him.  
'Ron is the pathetic one here, and since when did he have muscles?' Snapped back Dean, he hadn't said anything yet and know wanted to support his side.  
'FYI he has amazing muscles, he showed me, and unlike you three he isn't short, I would say he is about 6 and ½ ft and he probably isn't fully grown.' Pavarti had joined in now and she was very proud to make girls in the hall gasp; was Ron that muscular?  
'Hah, like that's true.' Yelled Harry.  
The three girls looked turned and looked at each other; they weren't sure if Ron actually had a six pack, so they could lose the fight, which was something they really didn't want to do.  
'Go on Ron, show them.' Hermione spoke up; for she knew he had those muscles.  
Ron took off the clothes on his top half.

'Happy now?'  
'I am now.' Yelled a girl on another table. Ron chuckled and put his shirt back on.  
'Now would everyone please sit back down and would you three...' Ron pointed towards Harry, Dean and Seamus. 'Either sit down quietly or leave.'

The rest of the day past untroubled for Ron, well except for the fact that where ever he walked a girl would wink at him or wolf-whistle towards him, but Ron being Ron didn't take it seriously and he didn't let it go straight to his head.

Dinner arrived nice and quickly. Ron had a nice conversation with Cho Chang about Quidditch, with annoyed Harry greatly; since he had a bit of a crush on her and the two of them were openly flirting together.  
A loud hoot of a grey owl made pupils look up, since when did owl's come at dinner?  
'Merlin?' Ron stood up and spoke to the owl circling the hall. When Merlin saw Ron, he dived towards him and dropped the letter in front of him before landing gracefully on one of Ron's broad shoulders.  
It hooted happily at the sight of Ron and Ron stroked his head, he picked up the letter.  
'Who's it from, Ronnie?' Asked Lavender nicely.  
'No, no, no.' Ron's words were a whisper and first but turned to a shout. 'You must be joking!' Ron dropped the letter and ran his large hand through his fiery red hair, his eyes filled with sadness.  
'May I read it?' Asked Hermione gently, Ron nodded his head.  
'May we read it afterwards?' Lavender said.  
'Read it aloud 'Mione.' Ron's voice was cheerless and there was a hint of rage in his words.

**"**_Dear Ron,  
I have some bad news and some good news. I shall start with the good news. Firstly, Charlie got a promotion and is now head of the Dragon reserve where he works. Also Bill has had a raise too, so we now have quite a lot of money coming in, so if you ever want anything new just ask and we shall get!  
The next bit is very encouraging. Bill, Charlie and I are now Bill King, Charlie King and Percy King.  
Now you would have noticed that I did not include your name in that list.  
Now that is the bad news. As you are an underage wizard, it is against laws to have your surname changed without one of your biological parents' permission. We have asked both Molly and Arthur to sign, but the poor worthless twats will not sign. So you are still legally Ronald Weasley. I am so sorry Ron and do not panic, you will not wait another two years before you become Ronald King; all three of us are working feverishly to get your surname changed to King. Hang in there Ron, it won't be long; I have spoken to the minister and have explained your case and he says he is on our side and will try to get your surname changed personally. Therefore I believe it will not be that long before you will legally become Ronald King!_

_Love,  
Percy, Bill and Charlie x x x  
P.S. Sorry we never congratulated you, so Well done for being made Prefect. We are unbelievably proud, that means all of us have been made it. I found that information from none other than the minster himself! Next we will be congratulating you on being made Head Boy. Ron work hard this year, I had a peep at your previous exam results, which took us three hours to find! And all three of us were shocked and we know, for a fact, that you can do miles better_

**Hey Ron,  
It's Bill and Charlie here. Percy insisted on writing the letter but he let us add a bit on. He hasn't read and I don't think he would let us send it if he did. We do agree with Percy, try you're hardest especially in Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Mythical Creatures.  
A thing from Charlie: make sure you try out for the Quidditch team; I have never seen you miss a shot at the hoops, you've saved every quaffle Bill has ever thrown at you, you have beaten me to the Snitch every time and you are one of the strongest people I know.  
From Bill: I know Percy certainly wouldn't approve of me writing this but Merlin who cares, but from me, Bill: go out there and flirt Ronald, get a girl; I know you can. You're 6 ½ ft tall, you have a six pack, you're loyal, brave, smart, a great friend and are the funniest guy I know.  
So to round off our little letter; work hard at school, Charlie says join the Quidditch team and I say get a girlfriend.**

**Love,  
Bill & Charlie x x"**

Hermione turned to Ron; he looked as though a dragon had sat on him. Squashed and miserable.  
Ron was still a Weasley.


	8. A Reply & A Broken Nose

'Why was Bill checking me out?' Said Ron with a smirk on his face. Lavender and her group of gossips laughed. Hermione shook her head a huge smile on her face; Ron could make anyone laugh in any situation.

Ron knew he should write back and wanted to; he missed his brothers so much. It felt like he had been ripped in half. But he just didn't know what to write.  
Ron spent six hours on a saggy chair next to fire trying to write a letter, but even after those six hours he just had one thing written down...

_Dear Percy, Bill and Charlie,_

It was midnight and only Ron was in the common room; all of his girlfriends had gone at ten. But Ron didn't mind this at all, he needed some alone time. Another three hours later, Ron had a letter that he thought was ok to send.

_Dear Percy, Bill and Charlie King,_

_I will definitely take your advice Percy. I really want to do well this year and will certainly speak to you about any worries or problems I have. And may I ask why you were looking for my exam marks anyway? Even I didn't know I still had them.  
Charlie I might join, I just dunno. They seem pretty happy with their team and anyway the only space left is keeper and you guys know I don't like that position. Also I really don't think that I want to play for the same side as Harry and Fred and George, would you?  
Well done to all of your promotions. Maybe you could get me a job there Charlie? Joking Percy, don't freak! I'll stay on for my final year.  
Back to school stuff, I've got to pick what I want to do for N.E.W.T.S. after Christmas, so would you guys mind helping me? I've got a few subjects in mind.  
Am I coming to the cottage for Christmas? Has Penny moved in yet and has your girlfriend moved in yet Bill, sorry I keep forgetting her name?_

_Missing you guys loads. Hopefully see you at Christmas,  
Love and hugs,  
Ron x x x_

Ron rolled up the letter and decided he might as well get changed now for school, even though it was three in the morning; Dean normally got up at around five, Ron always wondered why but he supposed, now, he would never get the chance to find out.

Ron had just tied his red towel round his waist, droplets of water were trickling down his muscled body and his red hair was still dripping wet_ (N/A: don't you just wish you were in that bathroom, I know I do! :P) _when someone knocked at the door.  
'Who's in there?'Asked a timid voice; Neville.  
Ron opened the door.  
'Oh, it's you.'  
'I'm sorry if I woke you. I was just getting ready.' Whispered Ron, he didn't want to annoy Neville anymore than he probably already had._  
_'No, you didn't, don't worry. Why you getting ready now anyways?' Yawned Neville.  
'I don't really think I would be "allowed" in here, when they are awake.' Ron pointed to the sleeping boys.  
'Oh, but it is your dorm too and your prefect, so why not?' Even though Neville was tired, he still wanted to know why Ron was getting dressed at such an ungodly hour.  
'I know I could, but I just don't want to stir anything bad up. Nice to speak to you though Nev.' Smiled Ron as he walked to his trunk.  
'Nice to actually see you Ron.' Smiled Neville tiredly as he walked into the bathroom.

' Bloody hell Nev!' Whispered Ron through clenched teeth; Neville had just tripped over his own trunk and had made a very loud banging noise.  
'Wha?' Seamus' head popped up from under his duvet, but was suddenly awake when he saw Ron.  
'What the fuck are you doing here?' Spat Harry, bitterness soaked his words.  
'Just getting changed.' Ron kept his voice calm.  
'What at...' Dean turned over and looked at his muggle clock. '3:30 in the morning?'  
'Well, I couldn't come and get changed at a "normal" time, bec –' Ron was interrupted by Harry.  
'Why the fuck not Weasley?'  
'I was just about to explain before you cut across me and could you please stop with the swearing.' Ron paused; he was still calm and composed. 'I was getting changed because I knew you guys wouldn't want to see me so I was getting changed now so you didn't have to speak to me. So how about you let me get changed and go and you may go back to sleep.'  
'We don't take orders from you.' Sneered Seamus.  
'Night again guys.' Yawned Neville, he snuggled back into bed, ignoring the fighting.

'Neville! We said we didn't take orders from him.' Spat Dean, even though he was talking to Neville he shot daggers at Ron.  
'Yeah, well I'm tired. Goodnight.'  
'Well, we're not tired anymore, are we boys?' An evil smirk came across Harry's face, Ron knew he wasn't gonna like what Harry had in mind.

Seamus cracked his knuckles.  
'Yeah.' Dean let a wicked grin come across his face.  
Seamus, Dean and Harry got out of their beds, closed Neville's curtains around his bed (so he wouldn't be able to hear or see anything).

Ron hadn't even managed to get changed yet or even dry himself so he was standing with his towel on and his body was still dribbling droplets.  
'Now, I think we need to teach Weasley here a lesson.' Harry had a twinkle in his eye, and it wasn't a good twinkle.  
'Yeah. He needs to learn not to wake us up.' Seamus had a smile that Lucius Malfoy would be proud of.

Ron made sure the door out of the dorm was behind him; he didn't want to fight. He knew he could beat them but he was prefect and if he wanted to keep it and have a chance of Head Boy he knew he had to be good.  
'Now, I'm sure we can deal with this some other way than fighting.' Ron made sure his voice was collected.  
'Erm...nope.'

Seamus was on Ron's left, Dean Ron's right and Harry positioned himself in front of Ron. Harry went to punch Ron.  
The door opened.  
'AHH!' Shrieked a girl.  
'Lav.'  
'Shit.' Seamus, Dean and Harry jumped back into bed faster than the twins running from Molly Weasley.

Ron turned around to see Lav in a short pink nighty clutching her, probably broken, nose.  
'Merlin! Lav come here.' Ron steadily and calmly guided her to the bathroom, still in his towel.  
'Ok, tip your head back and pinch the bridge of your nose.' Ron said tenderly. He had always dealt well with blood and injured people. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
Ron brought a loo roll (they wouldn't need anymore as it was never-ending roll) and sat with his back against the bath.  
'Come and sit down.' Ron said and patted between his open legs.

Lavender sat between his legs and rested her tiled head on his chest. Ron gave her some loo roll; her hands were stained with blood. He dried her soaking cheeks.  
'I'll take you to the medical wing at five, when it opens, ok?' Whispered Ron soothingly into her ear. She nodded silently; she feared that if she opened her mouth, she would start crying.

As soon as Ron saw the clock turn 4:45 he gently raised Lavender up, for she couldn't do it herself; her nose was still gushing blood.  
'Look you can't walk, so I'll carry you there. Let me get some trousers on, do you me to dress you?' Then Ron's brain realized what he had said.  
'Okay... I won't.' Lavender managed a small laugh.  
'I don't mind you err...dressing me. I certainly don't wanna go through the halls in this.' She managed to whisper.

After Ron got some trousers on and very embarrassingly got Lavender changed into one of his large shirts, they left. They managed to get halfway when...  
'Where do you think you are going?' Sneered Snape, behind Ron.

This is gonna be one embarrassing and awkward talk.

* * *

The yummiest chapter so far; Ron in a towel with water dripping down his muscled body. I WISH I WAS LAVENDER! :P  
Hope you enjoyed (I know I did) and please review.


	9. Snape & Still No Word

Ron turned around slowly; he didn't want to see Snape and he knew Snape wouldn't let him take Lavender without integrating him first.  
Lavender was slowly losing consciousness, her nose was pouring more blood and Ron had only had his trousers on.

'What is going on here Weasley?' Sneered Snape, looking them up and down, not knowing what to make of the situation.  
'Well, Professor I will tell you the very interesting story as soon as I get Lavender here to the Medical Wing. We have been waiting an hour and a half for the wing to open. So I'm begging you please Professor let me take Lavender to the Medical Wing, her nose is broken and I don't know how long she will be able to stay awake for,' Ron looked straight into Snape's cold grey eyes, Ron thought he saw a flash of tenderness but it was gone too quickly.  
'Ok then Weasley. But I shall take you here and I expect the full story,' Ron was so relieved; he thought Snape was going to blub on for hours.  
'Thank you so much Professor.'

It turned out Ron was right and Madam Pomfrey had praised his actions. Ron sat beside a now unconsciousness Lavender holding her hand, he was sure she knew he was here.  
'I think you own me a story Weasley,' said Snape, he was rather curious.  
'Oh err ok Professor but can you not interrupt me?' Asked Ron nervously.  
'Well...ok then Weasley,' said Snape slowly.  
'I've had a bit of fight with my family and I'm trying to be officially not one of the Weasley's, that's why now my second name in school is "King",' Ron glared at Snape; he was still calling him "Weasley", Ron found this offensive. Snape chose to disregard Ron's daggers, 'and three of my dorm mates don't seem to be very happy with this, so I have taken to having showers at 3 or 4 in the morning, to get out of their way. But this morning Neville saw me and being the clumsy idiot he is,' Snape found himself agreeing and nodding with the last statement, Neville wasn't the quickest boy, 'tripped over his own truck. He woke up Harry, Seamus and Dean, which they weren't very happy about. They thought I had woken them up and decided I "needed to be taught a lesson" and let's just say it wasn't going to involve textbooks. They cornered me by the dorm door and Harry when to punch me and at that moment Lavender walked in and got the punch I should have had. The three cowards leapt back to bed and I had to look after Lavender.' Finished Ron, he knew that Snape could fill in from that point to the present.  
'Hmm...but what I do not understand is why Lavender is wearing a Chudley Cannons shirt? I assumed she was more into fashion than Quidditch?' Said Snape with a wicked smirk on his face, he knew Ron would be embarrassed by this.  
'She had blood down her nighty and I didn't really want to take her down here with bloody clothes. She said she didn't mind me getting her changed, she trusts me, and so I got one of my shirts and changed her into it,' said Ron simply; he didn't even blush at his words. He said as though it was common and everyday life for him to change a girl into his clothes.

'Ron, I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave Lavender now. She needs some rest and from the way you look, I would say you haven't slept,' Smiled Madam Pomfrey, who had walked over before Snape had a chance to answer Ron back.  
'You guess right Madam. I can't go back to my dorm anyway, long story,' added Ron when he saw Madam Pomfrey looking curious at his words.  
'Well before you go I believe Snape should give you something, for I sadly cannot give out such things when I am not teaching,' she smiled at Snape; she was going to make him give Ron something he never ever did.  
'Five points to Gryffindor,' spat Snape, Madam Pomfrey coughed; she thought and knew that Ron deserved more point than that, 'ten, ok, ok, I get it, thirty points. Happy now?' Finished Snape quietly, he was not a happy bunny.  
'Thank you Severus. Ron, feel free to visit lavender whenever you wish, as long as it is a decent time. You have done a great deal for her,' Madam Pomfrey she had a new founded respect for Ron; he would make a good Healer one day.  
'No thank you Madam,' Ron smiled thankfully back.

'But,' said Snape slyly, 'I think I should take away twenty points from Gryffindor, for nearly starting a fight and another twenty for punching an innocent bystander in the face,...so lets just round that off to fifty...fifty points from Gryffindor'

Ron just sighed; he knew that those points were taken off deservingly. He walked back to the common room alone and drifted off into a peaceful sleep as soon as he sat on his favourite saggy chair.

'RON! RON!' Ron shot up, someone was screaming in his ear.  
'Wha?' Said Ron tiredly, he had been enjoying a good sleep.  
'It's lavender, she's gone missing,' Pavarti looked as though she was going to cry.  
'Oh, don't worry, she's not...,' Ron explained what had happened to Lavender and by the end of Ron's little story Pavarti looked as though she was going to explode with fury.  
'I'M GOING TO MURDER THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS.' She bellowed and stormed out of the common room; she had seen the three boys in question earlier heading to breakfast.

Ron did enjoy breakfast more than usual; Pavarti had blasted at the three boys and called them "girl-beaters", "worthless pieces of Dragon poo" and many many more insults and everyone had heard the story of Lavender by the end of her shouts. Ron got quite a few smiles from girls who admired his actions and many Gryffindors didn't look too happy when they heard that Snape had taken fifty points from them, all because of Harry, Seamus and Dean.  
The week seemed like it was going to be a good one.

Ron's thought on the week was right; many students didn't care that he was being "harsh" to the Weasleys; they didn't care that he was being mean to Harry (who cared about him anyway – he was a girl-beater) and teachers were impressed with the "new found" skills he seemed to be showing. Ron's prefect duties weren't bad either, except for the fact he had to do patrol one night with Malfoy but Malfoy didn't speak to him and Ron made Hermione come with him.  
Even though the week when well for Ron he was worried; normally his brothers replied quickly to his letters but they hadn't replied. Ron hoped that nothing bad had happened.

Three weeks had past and Ron still had had no word from his brothers. He had owled them again, just in case the owl hadn't got there but there was still no word.

Until, he was eating dinner and joking with Lavender, who had finally got out of the Medical Wing, when Percy, Charlie and Bill walked into the Great Hall. They had news, but would it be good...


	10. It's Over

'Hey,' Ron's face dropped when he saw his brothers' faces, 'What's up?'  
'Well,' started Percy, he looked over to the brothers standing either side of him, Bill took over.  
'You see Ron, it's just that...,' Bill looked at Charlie and gave him a please-can-you-take-over smile, Charlie tutted and rolled his eyes but still took over.  
'Basically you're a... really really sorry Ron...' Charlie stopped and looked over to Percy and Bill.

'A KING!' They yelled at the tops of their voices with massive smiles on their faces.

Ron's mouth dropped open but soon formed into a huge ear-to-ear grin.  
'WOOO' He jumped out from the bench and ran over to his brothers and shared a family embrace. They were all King's now!

'How did you get Molly or Arthur to sign?' Asked Ron, still in disbelief that he was a King not a Weasley anymore.  
'Well, the minster showed me a loop-hole in the clause that said "If an underage witch or wizard wishes to change their surname they must have permission and a signature from one or both biological parents" the loop-hole is that...,' Percy went off on one of his intelligent, long-winded and confusing ramblings, which made no sense to the average person even Hermione looked confused.  
'Basically in a simpler and easier way, it didn't have to be a _parent_...it just had to a biological relation.'  
'Which turned out quite hard to find; most of our "family" were on Molly's and Arthur's side but of course there is always one...'  
'Uncle Draco!' Exclaimed Ron, smiling at his Uncle's memory.  
'He was more than happy to sign and told us that if we ever needed any money he would give it or a place to stay etc he would more than happy to have us stay,' said Bill happily, like Ron he too loved his Uncle D.  
'Oh and he said that if you ever needed an elder to sign anything for school, as Bill, Charlie and I cannot sign, for we are not old enough, he would love to,' finished off Percy in his posh manner.

Ron knew from that moment that his life would be great and as perfect as life could get.

Ron was right. He finished school was top marks, became Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and Head Boy.

When he left school, with Uncle Draco's money (who Ron now happily and proudly called Dad) him, Charlie and Bill set up a Mythical Creature reserve; which became a huge success. Percy became Minster for Magic, so got a nice big salary which kept them well and happy for the rest of their lives.  
Ron got married to a smart frizzy-haired girl, Miss Hermione Granger, and they had six children; twins Padma and Pavarti, Lavender, Luna, Neville and Draco.  
Ronald Bilius King lived a long but incredibly content life and, when it was his time, he greeted death with a huge grin and open welcome arms.

I know, I know, the end was a tad sudden but I just didn't know where to head next and hey, "All good things have to end"! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading and reviewing this story :D


End file.
